guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nahpui Quarter (mission)
The Phoenix spawns use Crippling Anguish instead of the Lyssa's Aura the boss uses. Also, I find that the Kirins are weak healers at best, more concerned with smiting than using Reversal and whatnot. And that the Turtles with their wells or the heavy-hitting Dragons give me more problems. But, really, it's the fact that the spawns keep piling up as you kill bosses that's the problem. Sausaletus Rex 10:15, 29 April 2006 (CDT) What does it mean if you beat it under 25 minutes you get all 3 swords? : I was too slow to get the full bonus, but I killed all the monsters except the bosses, and then ran in order, killing Monk, Mesmer, Ele, Necro. Until both the monk and mesmer were dead, we didn't stop to fight the spawns, just ran past them to the boss. Had to fight the spawns between the ele and necro, but it wasn't too bad. Very easy way of doing it, good for just getting through the mission to pick up the bonus later. LordKestrel 02:30, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Self-contradiction in walkthrough Early on in the walkthorugh it suggests players to take on the Monk last, with a sensible logic. Then the last two paragraphs both suggests the player to take on the monk FIRST, even the one that is unconcerned with the time limit. Why is it the "right" order? Some more explicit explanations needs to be given if the walkthrough wasn't written by two different people who severely disagree on how to beat this mission. -PanSola 23:08, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :I believe the suggestion to take the Monk first was a speed completion one based on map routes? The suggestion to take the Monk last isn't necessarily a contributor opinion as it's just the suggestion given in Guild Wars. -- Jugalator [AB] 07:10, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::Those notes come indeed from two different contributors. I left both options in when I cleaned up here first because I wasn't sure which way is better. Now, after having the mission done twice now, I tend to agree with taking the monk first as the better option. While common sense would tell otherwise, this monk isn't much of a healer and will slow down the party much less than the phoenix essences with their snaring hexes. First time I started with the phoenix and it took me 40 minutes, second time I started with the monk and finished in 32 minutes. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:32, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Easier to leave necromancer until last It is my opinion that the its a lot easier to go around killing the Healer Constellation 3rd and leaving the Necro (Turtle) until last. My killing preference is: 1) Dragon/Elementalist 2) Phoenix/Mesmer 3) Monk/Kirin 4) Turtle/Necromancer. The order to kill bosses. Because I'd rather face something that is easier to take down as essences than the necromancer. The necro's wells and life stealing makes the essence really hard. It is also possible to do it by removing all "human" looking stars from the area of the bosses first. And remember you can run past bosses you haven't agroed. :This has been my experience as well, while the Kirin is a monk unit, I've never actually seen it heal anything. It mostly uses Signet of Judgement and Zealot's Fire to do damage. The necro turtles are by far the most time consuming to kill. --Chrono_traveller ::I also agree. The Kirin and its essence only heal with Reversal of Fortune. While the signet can be annoying, the wells, drains, and well-timed Grenth's Balance make the turtles more annoying than the others. --Thervold 15:16, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::The turtles are the most annoying of the bunch but there is no reason to add more time onto the mission to backtrack through respawning celestials to kill it last. Go through left portal killing all in reverse numbered order from the map and you are fine. I just make sure my party knows that the turtles are the first and priority targets. They go down first and they don't make any wells and can't Grenth's Balance as easily as they could by the end of a battle. surefire method Right now the surefire method says to leave boss alone, and clear the tengu from the Monk boss to Mesmer boss, then retrace and kill boss. Assuming the Mesmer boss is the most dangerous (that's what the article says right now), the retracing would try to kill the bosses from Monk first and Mesmer last also (which means a total of 3x distance traveled from Monk to Mesmer, back and forth). Wouldn't it be more efficient then to clear the Tengu from Mesmer to Monk, then backtrack killing bosses from Monk to Mesmer (only 2x distance)? I've only done this mission once so not completely familiar with the overall picture yet. - 00:42, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Yes, this is true. Going from phoenix to kirin killing Tengu and back killing bosses is the easiest method.